A Leopard's Quest
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Jessica is a leopard master and her duty is to the Order of the Claw.She must protect the city with her three team mates. While making sure they were unaware that she was a master.Then she had to deal with her blossuming romance with the other master in their group.All the while,she needed to figure out a way to stop Dai Shi for good.Life is really going to get complicated. RJ/OC


**Alright, so the plot bunnies have been plaguing me for a while to do this. I am a huge fan of PRJF. Have been since the show first came out. I actually didn't watch it for a couple years after the finale. But I got bored over the weekend and decided, why not? I fell in love with it all over again! So I just had to make a story.**

**First off, I want you to know that I'll be borrowing some things from Dark Priestess66. I already have her permission of course! I never steal ideas, I always ask. Anyway, she's agreed to let me use the idea of a pink ranger and her saying. Everything else will be mine.**

**In other words, credit for Pink Ranger and her saying does to Dark Priestess66. If you think it's a good idea, let her know too! Hope you like it no matter what!**

**And then I also have to give thanks to my new Beta, A Shattered Past! This chapter has been completely looked over by her and whatever grammar or spelling mistakes I missed, she fixed! So she deserves credit as well.**

**Disclaimer: Now that I've gotten that long authors note out of the way, I do NOT own anything to do with PRJF. And I officially disclaim anything that belongs to Dark Priestess66. Alright? Well, ENJOY!**

**Chapter One:**

"_We are the vision in your dreams. We do not exist, yet we have been here since the beginning. We are Pai Zhua- the Order of the Claw. We train only the best, both physically and mentally, swearing them to secrecy, all masters of their skills, never knowing their true purpose… until now."_

The temple sat far away, in the forest, surrounded by secrecy and perhaps magic. It was a place where no one could find it unless you knew where to look for it. But for those who did know where it was, it was their home.

Eight people sat cross-legged on the ground, facing the main building of the temple. Each dress up in their traditional training gear- outfits that they've worn for nearly a decade everyday. There were three women and five men, the first woman had brownish- red hair, which she had tied in a pony, then there was a young man with short cropped black hair, sitting next to him was a dirty blond haired girl who seemed to squirm every minute or so, then there were two brown haired men and a brown haired man with a goatee, the last man was blond, his hair cut military style.

The last girl had short black hair, cut barely just above her shoulder. She was sitting up straight and was in deep meditation, while listening to the sounds around her. She wore long sleeves despite the heat.

The group had been summoned the night before and they were all unsure why. They hadn't been told why. Well, all of them except for the black haired girl. She knew exactly what was to happen. "Theo, What is going on?"

The whisper had been spoken by the dirty blonde haired girl. She had spoken to the black haired man beside her. The black haired girl turned towards them curiously.

"Lily, no talking." Theo snapped back. Despite how annoyed his words are, anyone could see the affection he held for her.

"Lighten up. We've been sitting here since last night." Lily retorted. She was the only one from the group that seemed antsy, and the black haired girl took note of that.

"Just try and enjoy the silence." Theo replied, not interested in talking. He wasn't about to get in trouble, despite the affections he felt for the young woman beside him. Lily just stated that she hated silence irately.

The black haired girl, whose name was Jessica, smiled slightly. She liked the girl already, but she'd have to keep an eye on her. Her attention was then turned when Master Mao entered the room. She turned to the front curiously as a man in yellow robes banged a gong. The eight students stood up. Jessica heard Lily groan.

"Stiff... Hey, Theo, did my butt get up with me?" Lily asked. Theo rolled his eyes. "I can't tell I'm numb."

"You are the eight finalists. I'm looking for three." Master Mao's voice suddenly boomed out. He clapped his hands then, signaling to begin.

The excitement was almost tangible as the eight students faced off to each other when their master clapped. Each bowed to their opponent before getting into their striking poses. Theo was fighting the brown-reddish haired woman, Lily was fighting one of the brown haired man while the other one faced off with the one with a goatee, and Jessica was fighting the military buzzed blond man. He smirked at her, probably because she was so tiny, thinking she'd be an easy opponent.

"Begin!"

The eight began their spars, looking as professional as possible. Each defended themselves with skills that took years for them to manage, while also fighting back. The first to win their fight was Lily. She was surrounded by yellow energy as she fought and a ghostly yellow cheetah flew from her body and knocked her opponent down.

Theo's fight more or less ended the same way. He dodged from her attacks easily while threw his own back, She was unable to keep him back. He was surrounded by the same energy -now blue- that had surrounded Lily. A blue jaguar spirit flew out and sent his opponent to the ground.

Jessica fought with skill well beyond her years, much to her opponents' frustration, he assumed she would be an easy win due to her tiny stature. However, you should never underestimate your opponent. Pink energy surrounded her and she sent a pink leopard after her opponent, knocking him to the side easily.

Jarrod's fight was much the same, he fought his opponent and struck him to the ground. Despite his opponents surrounding, Jarrod smirked at him and used his purple energy and black lion to attack the man. When the lion disappeared, it looked like he was going to do it again, but was interrupted by Master Mao.

"Jarrod, Lily, Theo, and Jessica, join us in the Great hall this evening." Master Mao stated and the four bowed in respect. The yellow robed man struck the gong again.

"Yesss!" Lily exclaimed and Jessica turned to see her and Theo clasps arms. She smiled and was determined to talk to them later. For now, she wanted to head to her room and rest before it was time.

"Where's my two, cub?! Go get me a towel! Move it!" Jarrod's voice rang out and Jessica turned to where he was terrorizing a young man. He looked about fifteen. Jessica turned to see if Master Mao was noticing this and she was pleased to see he had stopped and turned towards them. "That's a direct order form a senior student!"

He scowled at the young cub before flipped the basket of towels over. Jessica scowled as another cub ran over, clutching a towel in his hand. "Here's a towel!" The cub said and Jarrod turned his scowl on him. "Look... I don't want any problems."

"Too bad." Jarrod sneered and he shoved Casey (the cub), who fell onto the ground, nearly hitting the bench behind. Casey glared at Jarrod, though it was obvious he was scared. "Oh! Is little cub gonna do something?" Jarrod asked mocking.

Casey grit his teeth before he roared. Jessica watched in amazement as a tiger's face appeared several times on his face. The energy from the roar sent Jarrod flying backwards. Casey looked after him in shock and stared down at his hands.

"What did I just do?" He asked. "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" Casey apologized.

Master Mao clapped his hands, immediately putting an end to anything else happening. Jarrod stood and bowed while Jessica ran over and helped the cub stand.

"Are you alright? Jarrod's a jerk." Jessica asked him.

Casey nodded and thanked her. Master Mao approached the two of them. They bowed.

"Casey, join us in the Great Hall this afternoon as well." He told the cub, who nodded. Then, he spun around and left.

Later that afternoon, Casey and Jessica met up with Theo and Lily outside the Great Hall. They sat on two separate benches, Theo and Lily on one, Jessica and Casey on the other. Theo was a bit antsy; wanting to know what was going on.

"Why are we here? Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?" Theo was asking. Lily looked over at the other two, and Casey smiled a little. She turned back to Theo and shrugged.

"Why do you always have to know what's going on? You have control issues." Lily replied. Before Theo could retort, Master Mao emerged from the door to the left. All four students stood and bowed respectively to him. Master Mao ordered them to follow him.

They entered a rocky underground chamber. Master Mao opened the doors while the four of them followed him inside. "This is so cool!" Lily suddenly exclaimed.

Jessica couldn't help but agree with her. While the place had sort of a creepy feeling to it, it was also pretty peaceful. She looked up to the wall and scanned the pictures on the wall. Her gaze stopped at the penguin for a fraction of a second before moving on. Several candles lined the wall and a stone slab in the center held a decorated box. She could practically feel the dark energy emanating from the box.

"Where are we?" Jessica asked in amazement. Despite all her years training at the academy, she had never come a crossed this room. She frowned slightly. Why hadn't Master Mao inform her of this place? She understood her duty, but why hadn't he shared this with her before now.

"This room is known as the Forbidden Room." The Master replied before he bowed at the altar. Casey looked around the room, almost nervously.

"Forbidden? That doesn't sound good." He told everyone.

"Jarrod has been dismissed." Master Mao said, capturing everyone's attention once more. Everyone but Jessica shared nervous looks. She looked resigned, as if she knew it was going to happen. "In your hearts, you know why. Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a Tiger Master. I have decided to choose you in Jarrod's place."

Theo and Lily turned to gape at Casey, who now looked even more nervous and a little guilty. Jessica smiled. She'd been hoping that was why Master Mao had asked him to join them. She could see the potential he possessed and he's been a great addition to their team.

"Listen closely. Over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil... named Dai Shi." The Master began to explain. The four looked at the carving on the wall as they listened. "He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans were to be erased.

Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits and, after a great battle, were able to capture the Dai Shi... in this box." Master Mao explained, holding the box in front of him to show the group. The four voluntarily stepped back.

Master Mao raised his arm, showing that he bared a tattoo with the claw emblem. "The Pai Zhua, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in Kung Fu, and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You four have been selected to take in that task."

Now, excluding Jessica, the group looked extremely nervous, especially Casey. As a cub, he really didn't think he was ready for this.

"Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped, so all's good. And look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better-" Casey's rambling was stopped when Jarrod suddenly stormed into the room furiously.

"I've spent ten years in training! You just can't kick me out for no reason!" Jarrod exclaimed in anger. Master Mao just disagreed with him calmly and informed him that he_did_have a reason. Jarrod glared at him as he went to set the box down before attacking his old Master.

Jarrod is no match for Master Mao however. The Master blocked his attacks effortless with one hand. The three students watched the attack dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. Master Mao kicked Jarrod in the chest, back flipping away, while gripping onto the box.

He then struck a pressure point in Jarrod's chest, sending him flying backwards, yelling in pain. The Master glared.

"Now go." he ordered. Jarrod agreed angrily and began to walk away. He suddenly turned and unleashed his lion spirit on the Master's back. He was attacked mercilessly and the box dropped from his grip. He fell back onto the table, yelling in pain.

"NO!" Lily shouted. The other three students just stood there, too shocked to react. Dai Shi's box fell to the ground and opened up. Master Mao looked up and there was a moment of silence before yellow smoke energy streamed out from the box. "At last..."

Jarrod, Casey, Theo, Lily, and Jessica were thrown a crossed the room in different direction, yelling. The candles blew out as Dai Shi formed in front of Master Mao. The students picked themselves up and watched terrified.

"Mao…my old friend, I've thought about no one else for centuries. But before I destroy you, you will witness the destruction of those dear to you." Dai Shi growled.

"Who's he talking about?" Theo asked and Lily answered that that we be them. Jessica, however, jumped up and got into a fighting stance, the other three following suit. Dai Shi began towards us, but Master Mao ran forward shouting,

"NO!"

"Yes, Mao." Dai Shi replied. Yellow energy surrounded Master Mao as Dai Shi lifted him, squeezing, before throwing him onto the stone table laughing. Master Mao gasped and yelled in pain while the four stood there in disbelief. "Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time." Dai Shi snarled before flashing out of the Forbidden room, but not before sending the four students flying once more.

"MASTER!" Theo yelled as the four students hoped up and ran to his side. Mao was gasping and writhing in pain as the four surrounded him. Jessica took his hand. He'd been her mentor and friend even before her parent's death. And now, seeing her only living family die was almost too much.

"My time in this form has ended. Shed no tears." He looked pointedly at Jessica. "There are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captures. You must destroy him." He states. The four nodded as the two girls held back tears. Master Mao pulled out a letter and handed it to Theo. "Go to this address in Ocean Bluff, there you will meet your new master."

Jessica straightened a bit. She remembered something about a master living in Ocean Bluff. She couldn't remember who it was; she hadn't seen him in years.

"We don't want a new master!" Lily suddenly shouted, drawing Jessica's attention back to the conversation.

Master Mao smiled slightly.

"Remember the first rule I told you, don't be attached to the Master, but to the lesson. Now go!" He commanded. However, Casey still looked unconvinced. "Wait... I'm not your guy! I can't destroy evil! I haven't even mastered handing out towels!" He tried to protest.

"_Listen to me!_All of you! You four are the world's only chance!" Master Mao exclaimed before his body dissolved into energy. It briefly transformed into a cat before disappearing through the ceiling. The four stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"Come on guys. The sooner we get to Ocean Bluff, the sooner we can learn more about what we're up against." Jessica said and the others nodded. They followed her out of the Forbidden room and into the real world.

**XxRebelWriterxX**

"A pizza parlor? This can't be the place." Theo stated. They were standing in front of a shop with a sign reading "Jungle Karma Pizza". In front of the door, on the street curb, was a jeep with the same logo. People were walking in and out, carrying boxes of pizza and chatting. The four students approached the story, Theo looking at the note.

"Well, Master Mao told us this was the place, so we should trust his judgment." Jessica said and the three followed her into the parlor. The store was bustling with people, chatting and eating. One girl at the counter was even reading as she ate. Theo, Casey and Lily looked around the store.

"That must be him." Theo said, nudging Lily. They looked over to see him pointing out an older man. Jessica did not recognize him as part of the Order, but before she could say anything, the three had approached him and bowed. "We're here. I'm Theo, this is Lily, that's Jessica and this is… this is someone who is in way over his head." Theo introduced.

"We're from the Pai Zhua School and we're ready to take on evil and defeat it. You have our total obedience. We're eager to learn everything you have to teach us, Master." Lily explained. Jessica sighed.

"Guys, this man isn't apart of the Order." Jessica tried to say, but no one was listening to her.

"Yes, treat us to your words of wisdom." Theo said, and the three of them bowed again. The man, however, just gave them a look before yelling out to get a check. Jessica refrained from laughing as the other three just backed away. "Okay, wrong guy."

The four turned and walked more into the pizza parlor. The young woman who had been reading earlier got some stringy cheese stuck to her face and glasses. Lily giggled.

"Probably not her either." She said.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the kitchen opened, smoke billowing behind a man who stumbled out, covered in pizza dough. He pulled it off his head before turning to face the four in front of him. His and Jessica's eyes both widened in realization. She remembered him from Pai Zhua. But that meant he would know who she was and what she was. Quickly, she put a finger to her lips, indicating for him not to say a word on who she was. He nodded before turning to the others.

"Whoa. Tense. So much for my Mount Kilimanjaro Pizza experiment... Whoa, new customers!" He smiled before coming forward, grabbing some small menu cards. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. The name's R.J."

"No, no. We're not customers." Theo informed him. Lily nodded and explained that they were looking for their master. Jessica once again had to refrain from laughing. If only they knew. R.J chuckled and said aren't we all. "I say we go." Theo said. R.J frowned slightly as Theo turned and made his way towards the door.

"I'm hungry." Casey said. Lily and Jessica both agreed and the three of them sat down at a table. Theo groaned from his spot and joined them, mumbling in frustration. Twenty minutes later, they were just finishing up their pizza. "Well, how was the pizza?" R.J asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was amazing." Theo replied grumpily. R.J exclaimed, happy that they liked it. Theo, however, still wasn't happy. "But that's not why we came here." He reminded the group. Jessica refrained this time from rolling her eyes. Was this guy going to always be like this?

"Right, you were looking for your master. Well, if you're supposed to meet him here, I suggest you wait. You can work here until he shows up!" R.J suggested. Jessica grinned. This was rich, the other three had no idea that R.J was their master.

Casey and Lily both looked excited, but Theo did not. "Work here? No, no, we don't work for anyone. Right guys?" Theo asked. The others looked unsure about that. Sure they were on a serious mission, but why not make some money while the wait for their master? R.J agreed before walking off while the other three shot Theo a look of disbelief.

"Look, Theo, we're in the real world now. There are things to get, things to have. We need money to do that. Now, I am not gonna spend another day in these pajamas." Lily stated. Casey and Jessica nodded their agreements.

"She's right Theo. Master Mao wanted us here for a reason. We should just stay here until the right time. Besides, I myself would like different clothes than our student outfits." Jessica added with a smile. Theo groaned.

"Okay, fine! I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only until our master arrives! Not a day more." He relented. The three students looked satisfied at their accomplishment. However, their celebration didn't last long. Screams and crashes could be heard from outside. "Come on, we'd better check it out." Lily said.

The others nodded, except Casey, who sort of backed away. "Yeah, well, maybe I should just stay here until I get my bearings." he said. Theo rolled his eyes and marched forward to grab him by the neck of his jacket.

"Hey, if you're gonna be part of this team, now's the time." Theo said as he dragged him out the door. The ran outside where they immediately spotted the hopping Rinshi reeking havoc on the city. One in particular seemed to be the leader, he had a mantis thing on his head.

"Yes, gather their fear, Rinshi! It makes us stronger! It makes me stronger!" The Mantis Rinshi ordered the others. The four students paused, taking in the scene around them.

"What are those things?!" Casey half asked, half yelled. Lily said that she thought they were friends of Dai Shi and other two agreed. "Let's do it!" Theo ordered. The three others agreed and struck fighting poses before attacking with yells.

Lily went after a Rinshi who was terrorizing a woman trapped in her car. She shouted at her to come on as she fought the Rinshi away. The woman wasted no time in getting away. Theo and Casey also fought off Rinshi. It didn't take long for it all to go sour however.

Casey was flipped over the hood of a car and he landed hard on the ground. Theo and Lily were both taken down as well, overwhelmed by the amount of Rinshi surrounding them. Jessica was holding her own, however. She had plenty of experience and fought them off with no trouble.

"Time for my true form!" The Mantis creature shouted. The thing on his head began to glow red as his head and limbs sink inside his stomach before his body burst open to reveal the ugly mantis monster. "Now for some real destruction!"

Theo and Casey were fighting back to back when the Mantis landed beside them, posing. "That thing looks like it crawled out from under a rock!" Theo shouted. Jessica fought of the Rinshi beside Lily. She recognized the creature from her mother's books. And she had to admit, this thing was uglier in person.

"Pound for pound, humans are no match for a bug." The Mantis laughed. He slammed one arm into the ground, causing an explosion. The explosion sent Casey and Theo flying backwards, before they landed face-down.

"Hey!" Lily and Jessica shouted before they both charged at the bug. However, the bug easily grabbed a hold of their arms and asked if they cared to join their friends before throwing towards the boys, laughing.

"Anyone have some bug spray." Jessica growled as she stood up. The boys were helping Lily up. All three of them looked scared, while Jessica was just angry. The Rinshi all grouped behind the Mantis monster.

"Now to finish you little pests!" Mantis laughed. Jessica growled once more and got prepared to fight once more when R.J suddenly stepped in front of them. She relaxed and smirked, that bug was in trouble now.

"Whoa. Step back." R.J ordered calmly. The Mantis growled while the other three exchanged puzzled looks. "Alright you three, I think it's time for you first lesson... you can't judge a book by its cover." R.J stated as he pulled his sleeve back to reveal his tattoo, signaling him as a Master. Casey gasped while Lily and Theo exchanged smiles. Jessica giggled as R.J did some fancy fighting moves, flour flying and everything, before striking his pose.

"Attack!" Mantis ordered and the Rinshi hopped forward. R.J, however, was a master and he held his own well. He fought them with almost no effort. "What!" Mantis growled, not having expected this man to be good. R.J faced him before channeling energy that he blasted at the Mantis, sending it flying backwards. "I'll get you!" It yelled in pain as it reverted back to Rinshi form then ran off.

R.J then turned to face the four behind him with a smile. They all approached him, each with grateful smiles on their faces. Jessica stayed back however. "You're him. You're our master." Casey said and the three of them bowed. R.J, however, just waved them off. He never did like the whole being bowed to thing.

"Oh, just, um, call me R.J. Now, my students, the real journey begins." R.J said before he led the group away. Jessica walked a little behind them, analyzing the group in front of her. She believed they had a good shot of winning this battle at the end.

**XxRebelWriterxX**

When we entered the restaurant once more, we were greeted by the woman with the glasses from earlier. She looked completely frazzled. "Where was everyone? The door was open and people were waiting and so I ended up taking ordered and making pizzas and stuff. And then I took the money and put it in the register and I cleaned and I turned off the oven and-" She was all in one breath.

R.J cut her off however. "Remember to breath Fran. Fran, this is Theo, Lily, Casey, and Jessica." R.J introduced. Casey said hey while Jessica waved at her enthusiastically. "Fran is out best customer, she's her everyday." R.J explains as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, it's not like I have nothing else to do, I do, it's... just… I love pizza. All the toppings, and the smell, and the taste, I like spaghetti as well you know, the sauce, and the meatballs, and the-"She said once again in one breath.

R.J cut her off again. "Breathe! Fran, we'll... see you tomorrow." R.J said. She nodded and waved, shouting bye over her shoulder before leaving. "Follow me." R.J said, leading the four through the kitchen, up a staircase and through another door, revealing a massive loft in back of the store.

There was a basketball court. Also, an armchair was set up in front of several TVs. The roof was slanted and there were some windows. Pads on the pillars had the Order of the Claw emblem. Jessica smiled as she looked around the room. It fit R.J perfectly.

"Look at the size of this place!" Theo explained in disbelief. Casey began dribbling a basketball, saying that the place was great.

Lily was also having a ball get to know this place.

"Check. It. Out!" She laughed. Lily pushed a button on the jukebox and danced around the room as the music played. Casey shot the basketball through the hoop with a laugh.

Theo, however, lost his impressed look when he put his hand on top of the TVs. It was dusty. "It's nice... but it needs a cleaning." He said.

"Hey, thanks for volunteering, Theo." R.J said and Theo began to protest. However, R.J wasn't listening to him as he turned to the rest of them. _"__Mi casa es su casa__._This is where you'll be living, training, playing and working. Everything is yours, EXCEPT- that chair." He turned to where Lily was about to sit in his special chair. "My chair, it's mine, off-limits...got it?"

"Got it!" The four said in unison. R.J nodded before walking over to a table.

"Okay, next order of business is to get you out of those pajamas." He said as he reached down onto the table, where four sets of clothing were sitting. He handed Casey his first. "Hey, new training gear, gotta love that."

Jessica held onto her pink uniform. She wasn't a huge fan of pink, but she could deal with it. Lily was holding the yellow uniform as she wandered over to the television set.

"Look at all those TVs. I haven't watched TV in years!" She gasped. R.J handed Theo the blue uniform and turned to Lily.

"TVs? No, no, these are much more. It's a state-of-the-art citywide monitoring system... Plus 1,253 cable channels. Pretty sweet, huh?" He asked and all four looked pretty impressed by it.

Their expressions fell however when the TV showed the Rinshi attacking the city once more. "Looks like our friends are up to no good again. Let's get 'em." Theo said and the three began to ran off before hesitating. "C'mon R.J." Theo said, but Jessica knew he wouldn't. He wasn't a protector, they were.

"Ah, no, no, I have a pizza store to run. Fighting evil is your job. But... I did notice you were a little overpowered last time. So... I've got a gift for you to even out the odds." R.J explained as he pulled open a drawer to reveal four pairs of sunglasses, each resembling the colors on their uniforms. The four looked at him dubiously, wondering why he was giving them sunglasses. "They're not just sunglasses. They're Solar Morphers. Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

All four of them smiled. Of course they have, who hasn't?

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Casey said, basically saying all their thoughts. R.J grinned. "Well, guess what? You'll be them." He told the group. All of them instantly brightened up.

"No way! Ever since I was a little kid, I always wanted to be a-" Theo began, but stopped when he noticed the looks he was getting from his team mates. "...If that's what it takes." He finished, trying to cover his excitement.

"The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw, but I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi. So I knew this guy, who knew this other guy, who had an uncle, who had a connection... anyway. He tapped into the Morphing Grid and voila... your morphers." He said as he handed them out. "Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously entered into you cellular make up. Gnarly huh? Now... go out there and beat down evil. And now you'll look good doing it."

The group each nodded to their new Master before turning around and running off. They were ready for this and there was nothing evil could do to stop them.

They arrived in the city in time to see Camille leading the Rinshi army. They were causing all kinds of chaos and destruction. Jessica remembered her mom telling her about Camille. She was a slippery one, but Jessica wasn't scared.

"Go, Rinshi! Feed on the fear of the people!" Camille ordered. The four of them, now dressed in their colored uniforms, ran forward, ready to confront the evil. "Look... Humans." Camille smirked, thinking this was going to be an easy battle.

"I don't know about you three, but I think it's time to show them what we've got." Theo smirked and he, Lily, and Jessica stepped forward confidently. Casey, however, stayed behind hesitantly. The three of them pulled out their morphers, putting them on and pressing the side. They struck a pose. "Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" The three of them called. The three morphed instantly and struck poses.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the agility of a leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"

"Attack!" Camille shouted once all three of them had transformed. The Rinshi hopped forward obediently. Casey however, looked impressed and wanted to do what his team mates had just done. He took out his morpher.

"Whoa, wow that's awesome. Guess it's my turn now." Casey said as he put the sunglasses on. He imitate the moves he just seen his team mates do, but only said "Spirit Unleashed". Nothing happened. Confused, Casey punched the air a few times, wondering what was going on.

Meanwhile, Theo, Lily, and Jessica were putting their new powers to the test. Lily was taking on her opponents with such ease. "Come on!" She yelled as she easily knocked several Rinshi around. "Too fast for you?"

She knocked back a few more Rinshi before pressing down one of the devices attached to her knuckles. "Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah." She summoned and projected yellow energy the formed her Cheetah spirit. The spirit easily took down the remaining Rinshi in her path, dissolving them into purple smoke and dust.

Jessica took on her opponents with ease as well. She punched and kicked, spinning out of the way of flying fist and kicks. "Can't get me." She mocked before pushing the same device Lily had. "Call to the beast inside, release the leopard!" Pink energy surrounded her just as it had for Lily and a pink leopard appeared. The leopard instantly jumped forward, attacking the Rinshi and finishing them easily.

Theo was also having a blast and holding his own, even though the Rinshi he was battling were armed. He dodged effortlessly. "Whoa, too slow! Missed... and again! Down low... too slow!" He laughed. He gripped two of the Rinshi while taking down a third. He flew back and then forward once more, sending the Rinshi scattering.

"Call to the beast inside, unleash the Jaguar!" He shouted and blue energy surrounded him. His jaguar spirit appeared and with a roar, he sent it after the remaining Rinshi. The jaguar had no trouble at all in causing them to disappear.

Casey, however, was still having trouble getting his own power to work. When he heard a familiar scream, he gasped and turned to see Fran. The Mantis was terrorizing her. "Fran!" he shouted. Jessica turned briefly too see what was going on. "Come one Casey, you got this." She said to herself.

"Yes... give me your fear!" The Mantis yelled. Casey grit his teeth when the bug leaned closer to the already terrified Fran, pulling her up close to him. "Give me all of it!" The creature ordered with a sinister laugh.

Casey went to run forward to help her, when he was pulled back by a group of Rinshi. He tried hard to break free from their grasp, but he was having now luck. Fran screamed in horror once more. What was he going to do?

**Whew, that was a mouthful to write! Hehe, I like how this first chapter went. Do you? Well, hang on to you britches, cause there's more where that came from. We have to see what happens to Fran and Casey! Though, if you're a diehard fan like me, you know what happens! Anyway, please leave me a review!**

**And remember my special thanks to A Shattered Past and Dark Priestess66! They've both helped me get this story up in some shape or form. You guys are awesome! **


End file.
